This invention relates to providing adjustable, elevated and externally mounted diffused illumination of the loading and unloading areas adjacent to a vehicle, such as needed for school/public transportation busses & delivery trucks. This is accomplished by creating an adjustable lighting system utilizing adjustable mounting brackets and adjustable interior and exterior mounting equipment; together with electric light source & diffused lighting lens.